Llorar Para Reir
by FalknerZero
Summary: Los Mugiwaras cuentan sus vivencias en los dos años separados, pero Luffy aún debe cerrar el ciclo de la muerte de Ace con sus nakamas, en especial con Nami, aunque no será sencillo... Primer historia en mi estreno en FF...LuNa... (Modificacion final del fic)


**Notas del Autor: Espero les guste mi primera historia que es mi pensamiento acerca de como Luffy debe culminar el proceso emocional acerca de la muerte de Ace con sus nakamas, pero en especial con Nami... (LuNa rules! jajajaja perdon n_n) **

**La historia es 3d2y y es despues de la isla Gyojin antes de Punk Hazard (luego escribire de otros arcos (sigo el manga al dia))**

**Todos los derechos reservados son de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo uso mi "imaginacion" n_n**

**Nota 30/sep/2015: He cambiado un poco los detalles sobre este fic, dandole un poco mayor de amplitud a la lectura, espero disfruten el mismo, un abrazo de Bepo...**

**NOTA 24/ENERO/2017: Modificación final del oneshot, Siento nostalgia al ver como fue lo primero que escribí y espero les guste el resultado final... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

Llorar Para Reír

Era una noche tranquila en el Thousand Sunny, todavía los mugiwaras no habían asimilado lo sucedido en la isla Gyojin y ya estaban ingresando al temible mar del Nuevo Mundo, por lo que sabían nuevos peligros llegarían, pero para eso habían entrenado dos años…

Aquella noche al llegar al nuevo mar, la tripulación decidió festejar que se habían reunido después de dos largos años y como apenas se habían reunido, la marina ya estaba detrás de ellos, luego la Nueva Banda Gyojin de Hody Jones y ni tiempo de contar sus vivencias habían tenido…

Zoro comentó que no quería contar su historia al argumentar que tenia sueño y que al hacerlo no disfrutaría su sake, aunque en realidad por su honor, no deseaba que todos supieran que tuvo que entrenar con la persona que debía derrotar: el Shichibukai Dracule Milhawk….

El único objetivo del espadachín de los mugiwaras a partir de ahora era volverse más fuerte, derrotar a Milhawk para obtener el título del mejor espadachín del mundo y ayudar a su capitán Luffy a convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Piratas…

Chopper les contó de la tribu que conoció y su lucha con las aves gigantes y como él logró la estabilidad entre las especies, para terminar aprendiendo muchísimo de ellos en la biblioteca de su isla, aunque el reno médico se quejaba de que lo confundían mucho con un tanuki y al principio se lo querían comer…

Usopp se la pasó exagerando sus historias de su entrenamiento con Heracles-sensei, hablando de las especies que habitaban la isla y como éste lo fortaleció enseñándole todo sobre las Pop Green…

Sanji les contó sobre el infierno vivido en la isla en la que había caído y como extrañaba todas las noches a su querida Nami-swan y su amada Robin-chwan, todo esto con corazoncitos en sus ojos y dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de las chicas, terminando con una expulsión de sangre por su nariz al ver la "madurez" de sus nakamas, siendo ayudado de nuevo por Chopper que creía que al ver a la Princesa Shirahoshi había calmado a Sanji, pero Zoro solo se limito a decir que el Ero-Cook nunca cambiaria iniciando una pelea entre el espadachín y el cocinero…

Franky se limito a decir que no necesitaba contar nada ya que sus ¡SUPER-CAMBIOS! hablaban por si solos y remato esto con la palabra –Mecha, asombrando a Usopp, Chopper y Luffy que miraban a su nakama con estrellitas en sus ojos, sin embargo, Nami y Robin suspiraban al reconocer que el peliazul fue el implicado en aquellas noticias de la isla donde había nacido Vegapunk…

El Cyborg con su típica pose juntando sus brazos y haciendo el cuerpo de lado gritaba súper, reafirmando las leyendas surgidas durante su estancia en aquella isla...

Brook les contó sobre su ascenso al estrellato como el "Soul King", pero afirmó que extrañaba a sus nakamas y por eso dejó la fama que cegó sus ojos, aunque ya no tenía ojos (yohohohohoho)…

El músico de los mugiwaras solo se lamento de ya no ver bragas de sus fans y le pidió amablemente a Nami si podía ver las suyas, recibiendo una patada de la pelinaranja…

Robin solo se limitó a sonreír y comentarles de la niña que conoció en Tequila Wolf y como aprendió a dibujar, dejando lo del Ejército Revolucionario a un lado, debido a que la mujer no sabía como reaccionaria Luffy si le contase que conoció a su padre Dragon…

Nami empezó su relato acerca de Weatheria y de como aprendió mucho del clima del Nuevo Mundo, contando como trato de escapar y como lloró al saber de lo ocurrido con Luffy…

Sin embargo, esto último lo dijo sin pensar y todos los demás nakamas la miraban raro, haciendo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara y desviara el tema con la historia de Luffy….

La navegante no quería saber cómo hubieran reaccionado sus nakamas si supieran de la promesa hacia su capitán después de comprender todo lo que él había hecho por ella…

Finalmente, Luffy contaría su historia, por lo que sus nakamas, sumamente atentos escucharon el relato de su capitán, el cual había estado en una guerra que había cambiado por completo el curso de la Era pirata….

Luffy comentó todo sobre la Isla de las mujeres, desde que había aterrizado en Amazon Lily y su encuentro con la Shichibukai Boa Hancock (dejando de lado lo de la marca del Tenryuubito en la espalda de la Emperatriz Pirata), ganándose varios reproches de sus demás nakamas hombres al saber su suerte, pero en broma, bueno a excepción de Sanji que prácticamente quería asesinar a su capitán…

Lo siguiente fue la entrada a Impel Down, sin embargo, todos notaron que Luffy no mencionaba que era para salvar a Ace, es más, los ojos de su capitán se apagaban mientras llegaba a esos detalles….

Luffy continuaba contando su encuentro con Buggy, Mr.3 y Bon Clay, conocido mejor como Mr.2, luego el encuentro con Emporio Ivankov (lo cual erizo la piel de Sanji), Jinbe y sin desearlo con Crocodile en el nivel 6 de aquella prisión...

Por alguna razón, Luffy omitió el encuentro con Kurohige y prosiguió al concluir esa parte con el sacrificio de Bon Clay para que escapara de Impel Down, logrando que Usopp y Chopper lloraran al recordar a ese okama que habían conocido en Arabasta y se había ganado su amistad…

Finalmente, Luffy les contó a sus nakamas de la guerra en Marineford y como concluyó siendo salvado, según le dijo Rayleigh, por el cirujano de la muerte, Trafalgar Law…

Todos notaron que Luffy omitía el nombrar a Ace, como había sido su muerte y los ojos del capitán perdían el brillo que lo caracterizaba cada vez que recordaba esa batalla que había perdido…

A pesar de ello Luffy concluyó la historia diciendo que Jinbe lo había ayudado a comprender que debía crecer por ellos, esto finalmente con una sonrisa que sus nakamas sabían era fingida…

Todos alzaron sus tarros de sake y brindaron por el reencuentro, dejando de lado que a su capitán aun le costaba hablar sobre la pérdida de su hermano Portgas D. Ace….

Al terminar de festejar, Luffy fue a su asiento favorito en el Thousand Sunny para pensar, mientras Robin y Brook se dirigían al acuario para platicar, Franky y Usopp a charlar sobre nuevos inventos, Chopper a hacer nuevas reservas de medicina, dejando a Sanji en la cocina con Nami y Zoro, aunque éste último solo esperaba acabar su sake para dormir y Nami comía una tarta de mandarinas…

**-Ne, Sanji-kun**-habló Nami mientras terminaba de comer su tarta y el cocinero de los mugiwaras empezaba a lavar los platos girando su cabeza para prestar atención a las palabras de la navegante…

**\- ¿Qué ocurre Nami-san? - **preguntó Sanji mientras seguía en su labor y Zoro prestaba atención al sospechar que la navegante estaba preocupada por el capitán, algo que no se le hacía raro al espadachín al recordar cómo eran los días cuando solo estaban Nami, Luffy y él….

**\- ¿No deberíamos hablar con Luffy acerca de lo ocurrido con Ace? - **habló Nami un poco preocupada, mientras Sanji levantaba el plato donde la navegante había disfrutado su tarta de mandarinas y notaba el semblante de la pelinaranja…

No deseaba decirlo, pero Nami quería que Luffy la dejara ser su consuelo, así como él lo había sido para ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Zoro que terminaba de tomar un trago de la botella de sake que el espadachín tenía en su posesión…

-**Mujer, sabes que Luffy hablara cuando sea necesario, todos volvimos con la meta de cumplir nuestros sueños, pero a la vez queremos que él cumpla el suyo, ¿para qué fastidiarlo con un terrible episodio que ya superó? -**habló Zoro saliendo de la cocina, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara, el espadachín estaba preocupado sobre ese hueco en la historia de su capitán y esperaba lo llenara con algo más conforme conociera el mundo….

Regresando a la cocina, Sanji sin voltear seguía platicando con Nami, ya que el cocinero mantenía su mirada en terminar de enjuagar los platos donde habían cenado sus nakamas y también recordaba cuando Ivankov le había contado como Luffy había entrado en shock al ver a Ace morir frente a sus ojos…

-**Nami-san, creo que el marimo tiene razón, conociendo a Luffy, éste decidirá cómo llenar ese vacío que le dejó la muerte de su hermano y nosotros lo ayudaremos en ese proceso, pero será cuando él lo quiera, no lo obligaremos ¿verdad? - **habló Sanji terminando de guardar los platos en una alacena, volteando hacia Nami y acercándose para limpiar la mesa del comedor con un trapo húmedo…

La navegante sin estar muy convencida de la respuesta de su nakama rubio, se limito a asentir y darle una sonrisa cálida al cocinero, mientras éste se derretía en halagos hacia la chica hasta que ella salió de la cocina…

En la cubierta, Nami seguía pensando en eso debido a que conocía la sensación que debió haber tenido Luffy al ver morir frente a sus brazos a su hermano, misma que ella sintió al ver a su madre, Bell-mère ser asesinada por Arlong….

Sumida en sus pensamientos estaba la pelinaranja que no se daba cuenta que Luffy la llamaba desde su asiento favorito, reaccionando al tener al pelinegro frente a ella…

**\- ¿Ahora qué quieres Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami mientras el capitán retraía sus brazos estirados para bajar completamente de la cabeza del Thousand Sunny y poder platicar con su navegante…

–**No me digas que quieres carne, porque no convenceré a Sanji-kun para que cumpla tus caprichos- **habló Nami ladeando su cabeza para ignorar a Luffymientras la chica seguía sintiendo el aire chocar y ondear su largo cabello color naranja…

**\- ¿En verdad caíste en una isla del cielo, Nami?, debió ser emocionante, shishishishi-** preguntó Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa al recordar las aventuras con su tripulación en Skypiea y como él había tocado la campana dorada para que la escuchara el viejo cabeza de castaña…

Nami, feliz de ver las tontas preguntas de su nakama, prefirió platicar en otro sitio al sentir que el aire aumentaba y por ende la temperatura bajaba, impidiendo charlando cómodamente en la cubierta del Sunny…

**-Luffy, ¿no quieres continuar esta plática en el cuarto de cartografía?, tengo que terminar unos mapas y no me caería mal un poco de compañía-** habló Nami esbozando una sonrisa cálida, mientras Luffy notaba lo distinto que lucía la pelinaranja con el cabello largo, sintiéndose curioso por ese detalle…

**\- Además podría decirle a Sanji-kun que prepare unos aperitivos**\- habló Nami al saber que le tocaba guardia esa noche y que el cocinero no le negaría ese capricho a ella…

**\- ¡Claro Nami!, al fin no tengo sueño, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy mientras la pelinaranja le indicaba que se adelantara para que ella fuera a la cocina y pedirle a Sanji los aperitivos…

**\- ¡Por supuesto mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan! - **exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos mientras rápidamente preparaba los emparedados y se los entregaba en una charola a la pelinaranja…

**-Gracias, Sanji-kun-** habló Nami yéndose hacia la salida de la cocina, pero sabiendo perfectamente para quien eran los emparedados, el cocinero de los mugiwaras terminaba sus labores, susurrando unas últimas palabras…

**-No lo fuerces a hablar Nami-san, pero sé perfectamente que tú eres la indicada para llenar el vacío en el corazón de Luffy-**

Ya en el cuarto de cartografía, Nami trazaba sus mapas con mucha dedicación mientras Luffy disfrutaba los aperitivos que había hecho Sanji, hasta que el pelinegro decidía romper el silencio al saber que estaba solo con su navegante…

Luffy no era tonto, supo que desde su estancia entrenando en Rusukaina, al llegar de nuevo a Sabaody, sus nakamas querrían preguntarle de Ace, pero él quería que Nami lo supiera primero, después de las charlas que el pelinegro había tenido con su maestro Rayleigh…

Además, el chico de goma pudo notar en la celebración, como Nami se enfocaba en sus ojos, creando una extraña sensación en Luffy que parecía no molestarle, al contrario, le agradaba y mucho**…**

**-Ne, Nami- **susurro Luffy atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja que volteaba y su mirada chocolatada se encontraba con la de su capitán, notando la chica, el nerviosismo en la voz del pelinegro…

**\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó interesada Nami mientras dejaba de lado el mapa que trazaba y el pelinegro se mantenía temeroso debido que no sabía cómo tratar el tema, inclusive ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar la conversación…

**\- ¿Por qué dejaste crecer tu cabello? - **preguntó Luffy ruborizado intentando desviar el tema, pero hasta para el chico de goma se le hacía raro haber preguntado aquello, por lo que Nami, un poco extrañada por la pregunta de su capitán, tomaba un mechón de su cabello naranja recordando su estancia en Weatheria cuando había decidido ya no cortarse el cabello…

**-Pues pensé que me vería mejor, ¿no lo crees así, Luffy? - **habló Nami peinando con una mano su cabello naranja, esbozando una sonrisa cálida que lograba que regresaran esas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago del pelinegro…

–**Si, Nami luces más linda con el cabello largo- **habló Luffy sin pensar en sus palabras, sorprendiendo a la navegante y ruborizándola, ya que ella lo había hecho por una promesa que tal vez su capitán ya había olvidado…

Deduciendo porque Luffy sacaba esas preguntas, Nami se armaba de valor para preguntar sobre la muerte de Ace enfocando su mirada en la terrible cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de su nakama y también al notar la chica el comportamiento de su capitán desde que había hablado del tema en la cena…

– **¿Te dolió? -** preguntó Nami acercándose y tocando con su mano la terrible cicatriz que cruzaba en el pecho de Luffy, sabiendo la pelinaranja por parte de Jinbe, que esa herida había sido causada por el asesino de Ace: Akainu….

Finalmente, Luffy sonrió amargamente al ver como Nami lo comprendía perfectamente mientras bajaba la mirada cubierta por una sombra provocada por su sombrero de paja…

**-Dolió muchísimo Nami, tuve pesadillas y no deseaba vivir, me sentía débil, primero porque no pude proteger a mis nakamas y luego perdí a mi hermano Ace, ya no quería ser pirata- **habló Luffy mientras su mirada se hundía más y su voz se entrecortaba al pronunciar cada palabra, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja que nunca había visto esa faceta en su capitán …

–**No deseaba ser libre en un mar donde no estuviera mi hermano Ace-**

Esto último, Luffy lo pronunció mientras lágrimas parecían humedecer sus ojos que habían madurado debido a ese episodio traumático….

Tal vez Luffy ya era un hombre, pero en esto momento deseaba ser consolado, detalle que comprendió Nami y finalmente lo abrazó fuertemente…

Luffy, sorprendido empezaba a llorar desahogándose totalmente mientras sentía que su cuello se humedecía al ver que Nami también lloraba junto a él, afianzando el abrazo entre ambos mugiwaras…

**-Luffy, a veces para reír necesitas llorar primero **\- susurro Nami mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de su capitán, ya que el sombrero de paja había caído, pero se mantenía en la espalda del chico de goma, debido al lazo que la navegante había cosido, reforzando la unión entre ella y el pelinegro…

Luffy tal vez era catalogado como un idiota, pero para Nami, su capitán era el único hombre que la había enamorado, cada detalle del pelinegro lograba que ella abriera su corazón y en esos dos años separados, la pelinaranja supo realmente que Luffy era el indicado para hacerla feliz…

Por esa razón, Nami no deseaba verlo triste, le había costado dos años comprenderlo, pero la pelinaranja sabía que lo que sentía por su capitán era algo más que una simple amistad…

Luffy por otra parte recordó las palabras de su maestro Rayleigh en una fogata después de un día de entrenamiento al hablarle al Rey Oscuro y mano derecha del primer Rey Pirata acerca de su sensación al estar cerca de Nami..**.**

"_**-Luffy, eso que sientes recorrer todo tu ser al hablarme de Nami se llama amor, Roger lo supo cuando miro a Rouge y ahora tú lo estás experimentando-**__habló Rayleigh viendo las estrellas en el firmamento mientras la fogata del campamento ardía en su máximo esplendor y el pelinegro esbozaba una sonrisa al comprender porque buscaba que Nami siempre sonriera…"_

**-Gracias Nami, te quiero- **habló Luffy sincero mientras comprendía que su navegante era la chica con la cual compartiría sus aventuras hasta hallar el One Piece y la pelinaranja sentía felicidad al notar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…

-**Por fin te diste cuenta, también te quiero Luffy**\- susurro Nami abrazando fuertemente a su capitán, aprovechando la noche y la guardia de la pelinaranja, para platicar todo lo que habían conocido durante su entrenamiento en los lugares donde los había mandado Kuma…

Al día siguiente, Luffy robaba comida en el desayuno y era feliz al llenar ese vacío, mientras Nami suspiraba, pero sabía que la plática le había ayudado mucho al capitán de los mugiwaras…

Después del desayuno y saliendo a la cubierta, Luffy nuevamente abrazaba a Nami mientras le agradecía, a lo que la pelinaranja respondió con un golpe y lo llamaba idiota, pero suspirando, la navegante tomaba al capitán de su cárdigan rojo y le depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios agradeciendo que ninguno de sus nakamas estuviera en los alrededores**…**

**-Vamos a recoger mikans, Luffy -**habló Nami esbozando una sonrisa mientras Luffy asentía, siendo tomado de la mano por la pelinaranja, mientras ambos veían brillar el sol y el Sunny seguía su curso en el inmenso mar donde estaba escondido el legendario One Piece…

-**Ace, Nami es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, shishishishi**\- pensó Luffy por última vez viendo directamente al sol, mientras Nami lo llamaba y el capitán de los mugiwaras lograba sonreír después de haber llorado….

"_Para reír, a veces necesitas llorar primero…"_

**END**

* * *

**Solo asi se puede terminar un proceso doloroso, lo demas sera poco... reviews son aceptados y espero ir subiendo el nivel en los fics (para los fanaticos del lemmon) de esta hermosa pareja LuNa, ademas de explotar mas los detalles de estos dos... (me gusto la parte en Punk Hazard cuando Nami le muestra un pedazo de carne a Luffy y este lo come, creando una sonrisa en Nami, Dios Oda mis respetos jajaja n_n perdon... (Soy como Bepo) Saludos..**

**(Nota 30/sep/2015) espero haya sido un poco mas amena la lectura de lo que fue mi primer fic en Fanfiction...**

**NOTA FINAL 24/ENERO/2017: Este es resultado de mi evolución después de dos años en Fanfiction, esperando les haya gustado agradezco mucho que lean las historias de este servidor...**

**ESTE FIC YA NO SERÁ MODIFICADO **


End file.
